Speed Demon
by Follow-The-Firefly
Summary: Sure, Matt drove fast. Just how fast? Let's just say that he'd be great for NASCAR with added fatalities. Rated T for some strong language. oneshot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.**

**Hey yo! It's Mika-chan! I got the idea for this when I was driving with my dad the other day. That's right! I got my learner's permit! I've been driving for an hour a day...but I do NOT drive like Matt in this. This is for blackdragonflower and Arina Kusajishi for reading and reviewing on a TON of my fanfics. on with the deadly tale!**

Matt, Mello, L and Light were waiting in the parking lot by Matt and Mello's apartment building, waiting for Near to arrive. The group of teens were going to go out and eat dinner somewhere, though the destination was still undecided. The only person missing was the seemingly albino teen.

"Where _is_ he?" Mello hissed impatiently.

"Matt-kun, did you even call Near-kun?" L asked, running a hand through his raven-black hair.

"He said he'd be here." Matt said. He looked at his lover, who had started to eat a bar of chocolate and said, "You'll ruin your appetite, Mells."

"I always eat chocolate before dinner." The blonde gunman shrugged. "What difference does it make?"

"Where are we even going?" Light asked, wrapping his left arm around L's shoulder.

"Friday's!" Mello exclaimed. When the group stared at him, he responded with, "What? I like their steak."

"I prefer to eat at something remotely healthy." Light said. "I could stand to loose some weight."

"No you don't, Light-kun." L said, resting his head on his lover's shoulder.

"Yeah, L." Mello smiled. "You could put some on, huh?"

"We could go to Dairy Queen." L said.

"L, most people eat dessert _after _dinner." Matt said, playing with the strap to the goggles that were hung around his neck.

"Let's see where Near wants to go." Mello suggested. "If he ever gets here," he added darkly.

"I'm here already." Came Near's cross voice from across the parking lot.

"It's about time, Near." Matt said as the younger boy reached the group.

"Where do you want to eat?" Light asked. "We're having some difficulty deciding"

"Applebee's." Near said.

"I was thinking Arby's, but Applebee's is good, too." Matt nodded.

"I call shotgun!" Mello exclaimed as everyone got in the car.

"Hey, Near?" Matt faced the white-haired boy. "Can you sit between L and Light? I can see over you when I back out."

"It's not my fault I'm short." Near said in tones of sadness.

"Just get in already." Mello said, rolling his eyes.

It took a while for L and Light to decide which side of the car they would be sitting on. Ten minutes later, when the argument still hadn't been resolved, Matt and Mello simply got out of the car and threw the other two in random places.

"You hit my head, Mello-kun." L glared at the blonde.

"Quit cryin', L." Mello said.

"So where are we going?" Matt asked.

"Just drive around." Light replied. "We'll find something."

Matt put the car in gear and slowly backed out of the parking space. Once he was out, however, the gamer shifted the gear again and the car took off like a rocket and jolted to a stop at the stop sign.

"Holy hell, Matt!" Light yelped.

"How fast _was_ that?" Near demanded, clinging to L as if his life depended on it.

"Eh, 55 I think." Matt shrugged.

"Mello-kun, does he always drive this maniacally?" L asked as Matt turned the car and raced down the street.

"I've never noticed." Mello said. "I'm usually thinking. Holy shit, Matt!" Mello shrieked as Matt swerved to the right. "Watch where you're going!"

"I'm going too slow, Mells." Matt sighed in a bored tone.

"_This_ is slow?" L looked incredulously at Near and Light.

"We're done for." Near said, shaking his head sadly.

"No, you're not. Oops." Matt said quickly. "Shouldn't have hit that squirrel, should I? Ah well. I have insurance."

The rest of the passengers of the car simply stared at one another, mouths agape, trying to imagine that Matt was driving like an old lady. But every time they thought of that, they thought of an old lady driving a racecar in the NASCAR races and that _really _terrified them.

"Watch it, Matt-kun!" L shrieked as Matt nearly avoided a head-on collision with an 18-wheeler.

"Mello, can't you do something?!" Near wailed.

"Not when he has the pedals!" Mello screamed.

"Matt Jeevas, you slow down before-" Light said, trying to sound stern and reprimanding. "Don't run into the tree!"

"I won't." Matt grinned.

"We're going to die." Near whimpered, clinging to L for dear life.

"No, Near, you won't." Matt said.

"We will if you don't watch where you're going, Matt!" Mello yelped. "Have you always driven this fast?"

"Since I got my license, yep." Matt smiled, leaning back in his seat.

"Matt, we just passed the restaurant." Light said.

"Oh, no." Near cried.

"It's fine, Near. All we have to do is turn around." Light said and glared at Matt while he said, "Slowly."

"Ok, fine." Matt said.

The car came to a jerking stop and the gamer put the car in reverse.

"Matt, you can't go in reverse on a highway!" Mello screamed.

"Well, I say we can." Matt said.

"Matt-kun, just go around the other way." L said, patting a terrified Near on the head. "And slow down, will ya? You're terrifying Near-kun."

"You guys need to learn how to deal with my driving." Matt said, putting the car in gear again before racing down the highway.

"Well, I see one good thing about this." Mello said.

"What can possibly be good about this, Mello?!" Light exclaimed as Matt dodged a Golden Retriever on the road.

"Matt would be a great NASCAR driver." Mello could just _feel_ the glares directed at his back.

"Don't even say that, Mello-kun." L said.

"Matt, you missed the exit!" Near wailed.

"No, I didn't- oh shit, I did." Matt sighed. "Well, I guess I'm turning around now."

"Matt! You can't turn around here! You can't go through this road!" Mello shrieked.

"Why not?" Matt frowned.

"It's a one-way street!" L yelled.

"Oh well." Matt shrugged, taking off.

"Don't hit the cars, Matt." Light sighed.

"I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead…" Near was about to have a nervous breakdown.

"No, you're not." Light said soothingly, trying to calm the small boy down.

"Watch out, Matt!" Mello grabbed hold of the steering wheel before Matt regained control.

"Oh no you don't, Mells." Matt said, grinning a wicked grin.

"Ok, Matt-kun, out of the car." Light ordered.

"Can't really do that, L." Matt said. "I'm going about 120."

Near wailed miserably.

"Look!" Mello exclaimed. "There it is!"

And indeed they had arrived at their destination. Everyone clambered out of the car, Near kissing the blacktop. Mello was a little shaky, since he drove slightly fast himself, but L and Light were completely shocked. Both almost fell over after exiting the car. As soon as Matt got out, Mello tackled him to the ground and tossed the keys to Light.

"Mello!" Matt shrieked.

"Light, you drive next time." Mello said.

"I don't think I'll be able to eat." Near was walking in a wobble as he followed the others to the restaurant.

"But Mello!" Matt whined.

"Matt-kun, you almost hit thirty seven people, ten dogs, seventeen squirrels and a rabbit." L rambled off.

"So?" Matt was completely unfazed.

"God help us all." Light mumbled under his breath.

Matt scowled, making him look even more irresistible to Mello. Sure, he loved Matt, but he drove at wicked speeds. Smiling in spite of himself, he walked into the restaurant with his beautiful, but speed demon lover.

**I kinda drive 55 on hills...but i'm not very good yet. I had a blast writing this. review? thanks for reading!**


End file.
